Vacation Time!
by Black Taro
Summary: The teen titans want to go on a vacation but alot things seem to go wrong
1. Monkeys arent that fun

Meep First Chapter~Summary The titans supposably go on seperatate trips to places. Robin, Starfire, and Raven to Florida. And BB and Cyborg are out visiting Terra. But it seems many things go wrong and the titans tower gets to be a mess~Please read!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BB- Sigh there is too many villans to find, and beat everyday I cant take it!  
  
Cyborg- I say we get a vacation.  
  
Starfire- A vacation?  
  
Raven- It means a time, and place to relax.  
  
Starfire- Raven you must get one of those everyday then.  
  
Raven- What?  
  
Starfire- When you go in your room, and meditate you go at a certain time and you relax so you must take vacations often then!  
  
Raven- No . thats not what I meant.  
  
Robin- It's sorta like a time away from work, and just a time to relax.  
  
Starfire- Oh, so are we going to take one ofthese vacations then?  
  
BB- Yes!  
  
Cyborg- Boo Ya the titans are going on a vacation!  
  
Robin- Ahem!  
  
BB- You might wanna drink some water Robin that will clear that right up! ^.^  
  
Robin- . We can't go on vacation!  
  
Starfire- Why!  
  
Robin- Because were not prepared theres still villans running around, and who'd watch the tower!?  
  
Raven- The cops could take care of the villans for awhile.  
  
BB- And umm all we have to do is lock the doors smart one*Sticks tongue out*.  
  
Robin- *Sighs* Ok where exactly would we go then?  
  
Starfire- The Zoo!  
  
Cyborg- Umm Star we could go to the zoo anytime.  
  
Starfire- Glorious then we sha'll go to the Zoo!  
  
Raven- NO... not after how the monkeys threw their dung at us last time!  
  
Starfire- That brown stuff was quite delicious though.^o^  
  
Robin-*Face turns green* You ate it?!  
  
Cyborg- Ughh im going to be sick....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope u all liked it! 


	2. Planning

Disclaimer- I dont own Teen Titans...but it would be preatty rad =B  
  
Chapter 2! Planning-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raven- We are NOT going to the Zoo!  
  
Starfire- But the monkeys are quite pleasent! *pouts*.  
  
BB- *Blinks and a light bulb appears over his head* Hey I actaully just thunk! ^o^  
  
Raven- No one cares, and no one wants to know....  
  
Cyborgs- If it involves going to the Bahamas then I'm in!  
  
BB- No but close enough, anyway I think we should go to Flo-  
  
Robin-*Grins and shouts* We should go to Florida!  
  
Cyborg- Yea! The food the babes the sun, and did I mention the babes!  
  
Raven- To happy there...  
  
BB- Hey! Yo! I was gonna say that! *Glares*. ~.~  
  
Starfire- What is this babes place? *blinks*.  
  
Raven- *Anime swet drop* Dont listen to him Star hes just having a system melt down.  
  
Starfire- How are we going to get to this Florida?  
  
Cyborg- By helicopter!  
  
BB- By boat!  
  
Raven- By not going...  
  
Robin- By Airplane!  
  
Starfire- The airplane is the thing that goes woooosh in the sky right?  
  
Robin- You could say that *Laughs weirdly*.  
  
Robin- *Calls airport* Ok umm one problem we need doe.  
  
Starfire- I dont think any female deer live around here... hmm what to do what to do.  
  
BB- No doe as in booty.  
  
Starfire- Booty as in someones butt?  
  
Cyborg- No no no bucks.  
  
Starfire- If theres no female deer I doubt there will be male deer...  
  
Raven- *Sighs* They mean Cash!  
  
Starfire- Ohhhh but isn't Johnny Cash dead?  
  
BB- Ughhh  
  
Starfire- Oh you guys mean money why dont we use the money in the jar?  
  
Cyborg- We have a jar? ?_?  
  
Robin- Oh yea we have that jar for everytime we defeated a villan we got payed !  
  
Raven- Just when I thought we weren't gonna go sigh this happens...  
  
Starfire- Hurray we get to go on the Aero Plain!  
  
Robin- Hopefully their wont be any babies on the plane...*thinks of the smell*.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lol next chapter they ride on plane Please no Flames :P 


	3. Airplanes are confuzzling

Disclaimer I dont own Teen Titans I own my feet -  
  
Robin- Okay, is everyone packed up?  
  
BB- Yep! I packed my tooth brush, jell, comb, and hair spair.  
  
Cyborg- Umm did you pack your clothes?  
  
BB- Uhhh.... I'll be right back!  
  
Raven- Sighs Must we go to Florida?  
  
Cyborg- It's either that, or going to the Zoo, your choice Raven Snickers.  
  
Starfire- I proupose we go to the Zoo!  
  
Raven- WE ARE NOT GOING TO THE ZOO! Face turns red, and eyebrow twitches.  
  
Robin- Unless you all plan on selling the tickets then were going to Florida.  
  
Cyborg- Smirks and jumps in the T-Car All aboard whos coming aboard better not wreck my baby.  
  
Starfire- I still do not see why you call your wheeled object your baby Blinks.  
  
Raven- Once again Star he is having a system melt down...  
  
Cyborg- Squints Yea wat ever Raven.  
  
All get in the T-Car, Cyborg drives to air port  
  
Cyborg- Now everyone get out.  
  
Everybody gets out and waits  
  
Cyborg- Hugs his car, smiles, clicks a button, and the T-Car fly's back to Titans Tower Bye!  
  
Robin- Ughh this is pathetic...Anime swet drop.  
  
Starfire- Waits in line, and gives lady the tickets. Hello transport, ticket taking, airport lady! -  
  
BB- Blinks and pulls Star away Your holding up the line now lets get on the plane!  
  
Everyone body boards the plane  
  
Starfire- Is this seat taken Robin?  
  
Robin- No, go ahead take it.  
  
Starfire- Sits down in the seat next to him.  
  
BB- Looks at Raven, Heh umm Raven want to sit by me?  
  
Raven- I'd rather sit with a drunk elephant Dissapears, appears in a seat.  
  
A mom and her kid sit by Raven  
  
Raven- Oi this is gonna be a long trip...  
  
Cyborg- Jumps into the seat next to BeastBoy, and puts all their luggage in the compartment.  
  
Strautis(ack dont know how to spell it)- Hello everybody my name is katelyn!And I LIKE EGGS! Raise your hand if you like eggs to!, come on don be shy!Twitches evily.  
  
Robin- Ehh....Shes scares me...  
  
Starfire- Nods She is quite weird.  
  
Katelyn- Eyes turn to flames Are you talking about me!? /  
  
Raven- Sighs We should of went to the Zoo.  
  
Robin- Flinches You could say that again...  
  
Hi again! Well this wasnt the best chapter but i hope u liked it! 


	4. Bye bye Beastboy and Cyborg XX hello Bla...

Disclaimer- I dont own teen titans i own my feet  
  
Black Taro gets on plane  
  
Katelyn- Black Taro!  
  
Black Taro- Star taro! hugs, and sits in pilot seat.  
  
BB- Black Taro? Star taro, what the hay.....  
  
Raven- Probably just weirdos, wait is that Black Taro person driving the plane?  
  
Cyborg- Uh oh....  
  
Starfire- Why do I have the feeling were going to experience a fearful ride.  
  
Star taro- Well now that my ff.net name was exposed you all can call me Star taro, oh yes remember to keep your seat belt on at all times thank you, and have a fear ful day! Sits in a seat.  
  
Black Taro- Puts on bandana, and cracks knuckles, and neck Ok every body sit back and relax.  
  
Everyone chews gum while the plane takes off  
  
BB- Digs nails into seat She's going to FAST!  
  
Cyborg- At this rate the malecular speed shes moving at will put such a great force that plane will be crushed.  
  
BB- Say what?  
  
Robin- He means the G-forces will sorta crush us all.  
  
BB- Oh...well..when you put it that way......EEEEEEEEEK!!!! Get me off this plane!!!  
  
Star taro- Well if you say so then... Okey Dokey! Opens plane door and beastboy starts getting sucked out.  
  
BB- Eyes bug out and flies out the door but clings to the bottom of it HELP ME!!!!!SHES CRAZY!  
  
Cyborg- Beast Boy!!! Grabs his hand but Star taro shuts the door, and they both fall out.  
  
BB and Cyborg- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! they land on the ground making a big boom sound.  
  
Raven- Ehh think they'll be ok?  
  
Robin- Not a chance...  
  
Starfire- Nods, and keeps quiet.  
  
Black taro- Star taro did you open the door again? Anime swetdrop.  
  
Star taro- Maybe....Smiles evily and glares at the other titans.  
  
Raven- She is very demented...  
  
Starfire- Eyes turn big, and hides We must get beast boy, and cyborg back...  
  
Robin- Maybe we shouldn't have taken a vacation....  
  
Wonder what will happen next . stay tuned!!! 


	5. ELECTRIC

Disclaimer- I dont own teen titans i own my feet  
  
BB- Eyes all spiny droopyish, and is drooling Ughhh...But mommy I dont wanna go to school today, I want to stay home and bake cookies with you....yumm peanut butter.  
  
Cyborg- Sits up, hears a crunch, and gets electricuted AGHHHHHHHHH .....AGHHHHH my wires are twiste-AGHHH BB WAKE UP!!!  
  
BB- Hey im onconsious here!  
  
Cyborg- Just open the latch on my back, and fix my wires!  
  
BB- Okay, Okay im going, geez dont have a Raven...Grumbles.  
  
Mean while back on the plane...  
  
Robin- Thinks blankly, then stomach growls I want peanuts...  
  
Starfire- I want stratchelrs...  
  
Robin- Mmm sounds so good..I think...Looks at Star, and blinks.  
  
Baby- Starts crying WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Raven- Tries to think clearly Stay calm...just stay calm.  
  
Baby- WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Spits up on Raven.  
  
Raven- THE HECK WITH STAYING CALM JUST SHUT UP!  
  
Baby- Gets teary googly eyes, and hugs his mom.  
  
Lady- Young LADY! How dare you tell my son to Shut up! Slaps her.  
  
Raven-Speechless....  
  
Star taro- Hmm theres a little voice in my head saying I should seperate them...but then again I might just be going crazy!  
  
Black Taro- Nawww your fine! .Walks away from plane controls, and goes to bathroom.  
  
???- Walks to plane controls du du du du hehehe oh looky plane controls!  
  
Star taro- Who are you and what have you done with the PEANUTS!  
  
???- I am Godesssofdarknesss, and I have no idea where the peanuts are Starfire burps in the background.  
  
Star fire- eep..excuse me!!! 


	6. Chili

Disclaimer-I dont own Teen Titans I own my feet  
  
A little message- I have no clue why but the stars on my fanfics arent showing up . well then ill have to use these ( )  
  
Raven- (Clicks buttons on the communicator) Hmm...I can't reach Beast Boy, or Cyborg.  
  
Starfire- I hope our tortchored friends are ok, what do you think Robin?  
  
Robin-.....  
  
Starfire- Robin? Are you ok?If this is a joke I do not find this funny!(Looks at is face)...Robin?  
  
Robin- ZzZzZzZzZ  
  
Star fire- Raven why is Robin Z'ing?  
  
Raven- I don't know Star maybe because he's tired.  
  
Starfire- Is it normal for saliva to drip from his mouth while he is doing so?  
  
Raven- Since he's a guy yes.  
  
Starfire- Oh ok gotcha.  
  
Goddesssofdarknesss-Fear Me! As I am taking this plane to Texas!  
  
Star taro- Dun dun dun, wait a second why Texas?  
  
Goddesssofdarknesss- Cause I want chili.  
  
Black Taro-(Walks out of bathroom, and over to Star taro).  
  
Black Taro- HEy umm...Star taro I have a question(Looks at Goddessofdarkness).  
  
Star taro- What is it?o-o  
  
Black Taro- Im just wondering why someones in the kitchen with Dina.  
  
Starfire-(shouts in the background) Because of Blorginha!  
  
Raven- (Eye brow twitches) Im not even gonna ask...  
  
Meanwhile back to Beast Boy and Cyborg...  
  
BB- (Fiddles with wires) Ehh, Hey umm are you suposed to catch on fire?  
  
Cyborg- ARGGG im still getting electricuted!!! ARGG.  
  
BB- (Messes around with the wires again and gets hand stuck) Arggg Good ARG! Going Cy now im ARG geting shocked to ARG!!!!!!!!  
  
Yea it was a short chapter srry about that! 


	7. Hmmmmm

Disclaimer- I dont own Teentitans i own my feet  
  
A little message....  
  
Srry I havent updated lately I was on vacation!  
  
Black Taro- (Blinks, and once again looks GoddesssofDarkness) ehhh...umm..hi?  
  
Star taro- Umm.. shes here to take us to Texas to get chilli I think.  
  
GoddesssofDarknesss- Surrendor erben Fiends! As I am the Ruler of the dark, queen of all that is evil, princess of cheddar chesse...MUAHAHAHAHA FEAR ME!!!!!  
  
Robin- Well so much for going to Florida...  
  
Starfire- Is Texas where all those cowboys live, and Robin when did you wake up?  
  
Robin- Cowboys used to live there, and the real question is was I ever really sleeping?(Questioning music plays in background)  
  
Raven- Oooookay? (Blinks, and drinks earble tea)  
  
Star taro- Hey! Hey! Hey! Gothic girl! What are you doing drinking that crud on this plane!(Takes the tea away and gives her red bull).  
  
Black Taro- Red Bull gives you wings! .  
  
Raven- Oh yippie an energy drink...(Says sarcasticly).  
  
Star fire- Hey umm I was just wondering how come that darkness girl, lady, thing is still piloting the plane?  
  
Black Taro- Good question..I wanna drive!  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Cyborg- BB! Hurry Arrrgggg! Up!  
  
Beastboy- Im going Arg!!!(Fixes them) Okay! I fixed em! You can call me Mr. Fix it! =0  
  
Cyborg- Few...I couldn't take one more zap, or else I would fry.  
  
Beastboy- You mean die, right?  
  
Cyborg- Nope, I would fry instead.  
  
Beastboy- Ooooh freaky dude.  
  
Yep kinda short but enough for now!Bai bai! 


	8. Goin Down!

Disclaimer- I dont own Teentitans i own my feet  
  
Woah what has it been a month since i updated lol srry bout that been busy ermmm now i must update then annoy katelyn Woot!  
  
Black Taro- Any time now I'll be driving...any time now......GIVE ME THE CONTROLS CHEESE PUFF.  
  
GoddesssofDarknesss- NEVER HAHAHAHAHAHA! (Tilts the plane so Black Taro falls on the floor)  
  
Star taro- You okay there bucko? ::pokes Black Taro with a broom).  
  
Black Taro- (Has dizzy eyes) Just perky...  
  
Raven- ENOUGH, NOW QUIETLY TURN THE PLANE AROUND, WERE GOING HOME!  
  
GoddesssofDarkness- Eeep...Make me.  
  
Raven- (Crunches teeth together, and face turns bright red with anger) Oh...I'll make you alright....  
  
Starfire- Raven please do not cause the demented driver to not concentrate on flying the machine with wings!  
  
It suddenly starts to rain, and lighting.  
  
Robin-....Hey umm Goddessof somethin do you know how to pilot this plane in a storm?  
  
A booming thunder is heard.  
  
Starfire- AHHHHHHHHHH!(huddles close to Robin) Robin this trip is very very displeasing!  
  
Raven- Tell me about it.  
  
Black Taro- DIE! (Jumps on GoddesssofDarknesss, and strangles her).  
  
GoddesssofDarknesss- LET GO OF ME! (Axciddentally kicks the plane controls, and the plane dives straight down)  
  
Black Taro- (Eye brow twitches, followed by an anime swet drop) not good....AHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Robin- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Starfire-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Raven- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Star taro- BLAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
GoddesssofDarknesss- (Trys pull the controls up but then it brakes) DUDE....talk about bad luck.  
  
Woot wonder what will happen next...him gona have to wait till next update to find out XD...please no flamesand id appreciate if you guys reviewd please..;-; 


	9. I'm Falllling

Disclaimer- I dont own Teen Titans, I own my feet.  
  
Authors Note- Srry! I havent updated lately aol, and netscape havent been working so im getting my gewd play Star taro to put this chapter on the story please read!  
  
Robin- GAHHH!!!!!  
  
Starfire- ::Screams at the top of her lungs:: EEEEEEEEKKKKKK!  
  
Raven- Well...::Sighs, and scratches head::...this is great. --  
  
Black Taro- ::Is lying on the ceiling, because their falling.: Ermmm...were about to crash, and im stuck...what to do...what to do.  
  
Star taro- ::Next to her:: Well atleast were gonna die flying!   
  
GodesssofDarknesss- ::Is next to Star taro:: Well this is a fine pickle you've gotten us into Black Taro.....  
  
Black Taro- Oh no you didn't this is YOUR FAULT! ::Twitches, and kicks Raven in the axccidentally::.  
  
Raven-....ow....::Is lying sideways on seat with swirly, dizzy eyes.::  
  
Starfire- Raven! Are you hurt, or injured in any matter?????  
  
Raven- No...Im fine, just fine....::Looks out the window::  
  
Robin-Oh no..were coming close to ground!  
  
Starfire- EEEEEEEKKK! ::Screams in Robins ear::.  
  
Robin- Star! Star! Get a hold of yourself! ::Shakes her::.  
  
Starfire- Eeep...Sorry!  
  
Black Taro- Hmm..We need to get out of the plane before we crash, and die a painful death!   
  
Star taro- Oh! Oh! Oh! I know how to get out!  
  
GodesssofDarknesss- Ehh, how then?  
  
Star taro- This is how! ::Opens door, and they all get sucked out::.  
  
Black Taro- Yooouu REALLLY GOTTA STOP DOING THAT!  
  
Starfire, and Raven- ::Levetate,fly, and both grab one of Robins arms::.  
  
GodesssofDarknesss- WHAT ABOUT USSSS!!!!!!!!  
  
Black Taro, Star taro, and GodesssofDarknesss all fall on the ground, and make a big booming sound.  
  
Black Taro- ::Lands on head:: xx ouchers...  
  
Star taro- ::Lands on Black Taro:: Whoa soft landing for me!   
  
GodesssofDarknesss- ::Lands on a rock:: OW! ;-;  
  
Robin- Hmm...well now that were off the idiotic plane we have to go, and find BeastBoy, and Cyborg!  
  
Starfire- ::Nods:: Yes, we must find our friends!  
  
Raven- I was tinking of leaving them there, and just going home...  
  
Yay I updated again, lol no flames plz..but if u must u must lol, please write your comments on this chapter or story lol w/e's you guys feel like doing! 


	10. DA END

Disclaimer- I dont own teen titans I own my feet.  
  
Authors note- K last chappy well I have ideas for my next story so pay attention to the author alerts   
  
Robin- So where do you think they are.  
  
Raven- Some where dreadful I hope. .  
  
Starfire- Raven, let us hope for the best not the worst!  
  
Raven- Hmmm....How about.....no?  
  
Starfire- Well I am very worried about them, as you should be.  
  
Raven- What ever, just think happy thoughts Starfire.  
  
Starfire- Just because im me doesn't mean I have to be happy all the time!   
  
Raven- Are you ok? Yoir suddenly just a little less then happy.  
  
Starfire- Raven you are beginning to get on my nerves..  
  
Robin- O.O;;....can I say something?  
  
Rae & Star- NO!  
  
Robin- Okay.....xx  
  
==================================================================  
  
BeastBoy- So, uhhh you think their gonna come for us?  
  
Cyborg- Well by the looks of it....  
  
BeastBoy- ???  
  
Cyborg- Not a chance.  
  
BeastBoy-.... good thing you keep such HIGH trust in them.  
  
Cyborg- Well there is a slight chance they'll come I guess.  
  
BeastBoy- Ooook whats the percent???  
  
Cyborg- 3 percent chancing!   
  
BeastBoy- ::Falls anime style:: Oh yay...  
  
==================================================================  
  
Starfire- Oh where could our lonely friends be...  
  
Raven- DEAD.  
  
Starfire- OO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Robin- Dun dun dun!  
  
Starfire- Raven dont even joke about things like that!  
  
Robin- Dun dun dun!  
  
Raven- Who said I was joking?  
  
Robin- Dun dun dun!  
  
Raven- (Kicks Robin in his side) SHUT UP ALREDY!  
  
Starfire- (Looks down) Gasp! Theres Cyborg, and BeastBoy!  
  
Raven- Whats with the gasp?....  
  
Starfire- I seen a lady do it in a movie once....  
  
Raven- She probably seen BeastBoys face, and couldn't help but gasp...  
  
===================================================================  
  
Cyborg- (Looks up) Is that...them?  
  
BeastBoy- (Looks up) OO! STARFIRE! RAVEN! ROBIN! DOWN HERE!  
  
===================================================================  
  
Robin- WERE NOT DEAF YA KNOW!  
  
Rae Star fly down to them.  
  
BeastBoy- What took ya!?  
  
Raven- Well lets just say we were still surrounded by the phyco sqaud...  
  
Cyborg- Heh, lemme guess the weird one opened the door, and yall flew out.  
  
Robin- (Nods)  
  
Starfire- Well Ive had enough adventures for one day.  
  
BeastBoy whos up for eggnog!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone else falls over anime style.  
  
Starfire- (Picks Robin up, and starts flying home.)  
  
Raven- (Levetates, then follows Starfire.)  
  
BeastBoy- (Shifts to an eagle, and follows Raven)  
  
Cyborg- (Blinks, and looks around) HEY I NEED A RIDE!  
  
Woo im done...lol I'll start my next story soon. Im tired and school starts soon so not working and i lost aol so im stuck on aim lol. Wellz I guess flames are welcome lol oh yea im srry if there was any typos in my last story. err and im getting annoyed because my stars arent working. Yea in some parts there was some OOC but oh well. K now im gonna go stare at a leaf then annoy star taro soooo by! 


End file.
